


Lick My Battery

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Fellatio, Oral Sex, Praise, Road Head, Semi Public Sex, Teasing, mild face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: I'm not advocating road head. It's dangerous.Consume responsibly.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Lick My Battery

The hum of the engine is music to your ears as you roll your window down, letting the breeze flow through your hair as your eyes drift closed. Sunday drives with Papa were some of your favourites- nothing but the horizon, the Clergy’s old bright red 1957 Chevrolet, and the crackling of the radio playing some oldies hits. Every so often you can smell freshly cut grass wafting through the window as Papa drives you through the farmland a few miles past the Abbey. The silk ribbon you have on your head is keeping most of your hair from your face, but the occasional loose hair whips past your field of vision. You turn your head and smile softly at your Papa, his sunglasses perched low on his nose as he sings along loudly to the song on the radio. He notices your eyes on him and flashes you a toothy smile.

“Cara! You like the oldies, si? What is it they say, swing it?” Papa takes a hand off of the wheel and snaps his gloved fingers to the tune momentarily. “A good song to have a drive to, I believe.” You simply smile and nod at him, content to watch him be happy for the moment. 

It’s not common to be able to see Terzo in his element and truly comfortable with his situation. Usually he’s worried about his appearance in front of his Clergy, mumbling something about “my flock, il mio tesoro” and fretting over his carefree demeanor, a carefully constructed facade. It’s wonderful to be able to watch him relax and enjoy the time that he has alone.

“It’s a beautiful day for a drive, Papa.” You shift slightly in your seat, leaning closer to him and mouthing a small kiss on the side of his neck. You can’t help yourself- he looks delicious in his lilac button up shirt with a black vest. Something about the way that his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows sets a small fire in your gut, but it always has. You suspect that he knows this. 

“Si, si. It is always beautiful with you, bella.” Papa turns and tosses you a quick wink, taking one hand off of the wheel to take your own and squeeze it. “Something wonderful about a relaxation with you.” You smile at him and laugh softly, nodding along. Papa brings your hand to his leg, taking his own hand back and placing it back on the wheel.

“The sun will start going down soon, Papa. We should be heading back to the Abbey.” You leave your hand on his leg, stroking the muscle under his thin suit pants with your thumb idly as you watch the landscape roll by.

“In time, bella. Come, sit closer to your Papa. No polizia to ticket us, eh?” Once more, you giggle and slide closer to him, your hand squeezing his thigh in earnest now. “You know what your hand there does to me…” Papa trails off pulling his sunglasses down to the edge of his nose and looking at you over the rim. “Ahh, I see. Very mischievous, yes?”

“You know me so well, Papa.” You glide your hand slightly higher on his thigh, squeezing in pulses as you go. “I love seeing you so casual and comfortable. It just does something to me, ya know?”

“Cara, everything I do does something to you. You say this yourself. But eh… you say I rev your engine, si?” Papa throws his head back and laughs, slapping the steering wheel with one open hand.

“Well you’re clearly pleased at your own joke,” you mumble. Still, you can’t help the smile that creeps its way across your face. Seeing him entertained and happy is more than you could ask for, and it’s always enough to make you smile. Still, you had ulterior motives for this drive today. You toe your shoes off into the well and swing your legs up behind you on the bench seat, your hand roving even higher on his thigh. 

“Mmm, are you sure this is something you want, bella? You know I have eh… come si dice...shit.” Papa pauses for a moment, clearly thinking. You stroke your thumb along the crease between his inner thigh and his hip while you wait. It was endearing, the fact that his English went out the window when his dick got hard. Suddenly, he slaps the steering wheel again. “A one line mind!”

“One track, Papa. And yes, you do. And yes, I am.” You slip your hand under his waistband, gripping his cock and sliding him out. He’s not all the way hard, but he’s certainly getting there. “I’ve always wanted to taste you like this...feel you in my mouth while you drive us.” You stroke his length slowly and languidly, feeling him plump up to full firmness beneath you. 

“I can’t say I haven’t thought of that too.” Papa flicks his eyes to you quickly and then back to the road. “The stage is yours, cara.” He moves his hips slightly to make himself more comfortable as you scoot yourself farther back on the bench seat, allowing yourself to lay down almost completely. To anyone looking through the car window, you’re completely obscured.

“You want me to suck your cock while you drive, Papa?” You flick your tongue out and kitten lick the head of his cock, continuing to stroke him slowly as he gets harder under your hand. Papa groans softly and thrusts his hips slightly, foot revving the gas a little bit before he realizes and stops. You laugh quietly and press a kiss to the underside of his cock, licking along the vein on the bottom of his shaft. “I thought about that, Papa. You’ll have to stay so still for me.” 

“Cazzo,” Papa mumbles under his breath. One of his hands comes to the back of your head and presses you down softly before returning to the wheel. “Of course you know I want this.”

“Mm? Tell me how much you want this, Papa. Give me some encouragement.” You know the smile is audible in your voice as you continue your slow licks up and down his shaft, nuzzling the head of his cock when you come up. 

“I want your mouth on me, Sister. Give me the pleasure of your warm tongue on me, per favore. You know I need this. You’ve worked up your Papa, and now you’re not going to take care of what you cause?” Papa clucks his tongue softly, pretending to scold you. “That won’t sit well when we return, si?”

“Oh you’re so right, Papa. I’m so sorry. How foolish of me.” With this, you take his cock into your mouth, bobbing up and down quickly, your lips wrapped fully around him. He groans above you, deep in his throat and you can feel his leg muscle straining under your hand as he holds himself back from thrusting into your mouth. 

His hand comes back to your head, pushing you down and gripping your hair to drag you back up his cock slowly, savoring the glide of your lips around his shaft. He curses softly under his breath as you suck on him when you reach the head, flicking your tongue over his slit and gathering the precum there. He taps on the back of your head with a finger and you nod, allowing him to shove you down onto him- you deep throat him easily, swallowing around him twice before he lifts you back up, and you heave in a deep breath and smile at him with watery eyes. 

“So fucking beautiful like this, bella… I could watch you take me all day. Si...one day, I will.” Papa guides the car to a stop at a stop sign and checks the rear view mirror quickly- there’s no one behind you. He grabs you and pulls your face to his, kissing you roughly and sweeping his tongue between your lips before biting your lower lip. He lets you go with a growl, his eyes half-lidded in desire. 

“Oh, Papa,” you sigh, your own eyes closing as one hand drifts towards the apex of your legs. You love when he’s rough with you, and this is no exception. Before you can touch yourself, however, his hand comes to the front of your habit, tugging you back down towards his lap and waiting cock, leaking precum.

“Finish what you started, si? I can see the Abbey in the distance, bella. Best be quick now.” You can’t tell if he’s bluffing or not, but it seems to work as you lean back down and take him into your mouth swiftly, setting a quick pace.

Your throat is making soft noises as you take him deeper with each bob of your head, and you’re rewarded with Terzo’s increasing groans above you. You can tell by the way that his thigh muscles are tensing that he’s already close to cumming. Just as you suspected, his hand comes to the back of your throat once more as he guides you up and down his length with quick bobs of your head, finally shoving you all the way onto his cock. Your nose is buried in the smattering of pubic hair that he has there as he cums down your throat, praising you and stroking your hair as you take it all and swallow it neatly. You sit up and lick your lips, wiping the corners of your mouth demurely with one finger.

“Such a good mid afternoon snack, Papa.” You smile coyly at him and he gives you a broad grin in return as he busies himself tucking his cock away with one hand. As you look back out the front window you can see that he wasn’t lying (this time)- the Abbey gates are indeed within viewing distance. “Oh you were right, there’s the Abbey. What a surprise.”

“Would I lie to you, cara? My beautiful pet.” Papa rolls the car to a stop just inside the gates and puts a hand to your cheek, stroking your cheekbone with his thumb. “Come, little one. I believe I owe you something of your own.”


End file.
